Side By Side
by oxSeeWhatISeexo
Summary: This is my own interpretation of Fili and Kili's time during the Battle of the Five Armies No Durincest, just general brother love.


**Hey guys! This is my first Hobbit fanfiction. I once wrote a LOTR one a long time ago but ya know. Moving on. xD Hope you all enjoy. I just wanted to write some of my own feelz. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, Aidan Turner or Dean O'Gorman. Sadly.**

When Fili and Kili left the Blue Mountains to go on a quest to reclaim Erebor, they really had no idea what to expect. They knew their Uncle Thorin would be there, along with Balin and Dwalin. They knew they needed a burglar. And they knew it was going to be quite the adventure. If someone were to tell them that they were going to be going into battle with elves and humans on their side battling orcs and wargs, they probably would've laughed in your face and continued on. Strangely enough, that was their fate. Fighting side by side, hoping for nothing but the chance to get out alive and see their rightful home.

The best thing about fighting side by side with your brother was that you knew exactly how they moved and how they would fight the battle. Fili used brute strength whereas Kili would go for the speed attack. They balanced each other out perfectly. When they were children, the two would spar with each other for hours and learn each others fighting abilties just as well as they knew their own. They felt it would be the best way for them to fight in a battle, if the time were to come.

All that training had paid off. The young Heirs were fighting flawlessly. Kili switched between shooting his bow and hacking away with his sword with ease. Sometimes it was so fast that Fili barely noticed his brother had switched weapons. It always amazed Fili that his brother was so skilled with the bow. If it weren't for Kili being so hairy and short, we would've thought that his brother was an elf. Although dwarves weren't natural archers, Fili was sure that his younger brother would be able to give an elf a run for their money.

Fili had been so lost in this thoughts that he barely noticed more enemies coming straight at them until he heard his brother call out, "Fili! We must stay alert! More are coming!" Immediately, Fili stepped back and placed his back against his brothers. The closer they stayed, the better. No one would be able to get them from behind because the other brother would be there. "Do you think Uncle's okay?" Kili asked, his gaze shifting to the side, wanting to look back at his brother.

The blond dwarf was silent for a moment before nodding, "I do."

Kili was silent for a moment before finally speaking again, "Do you think we will be?"

"I do." Fili answered while tightening his grip on both of his broad swords, "Do you what you told me, Kili. Stay alert. They're here." He stated just as the orcs and wargs made their way down to the young dwarves. Immediately, Kili pulled his bow from his back, along with an arrow and shot down a warg that was working on charging at them. The animal hit the ground and tripped out another, which gave them the opening they needed to attack. Though the brothers didn't like having their backs exposed, there wasn't much they could when they were surrounded.

As if they were speaking to each other with their minds, the two moved away from each other at the same time and went to work on the enemy. Swords clashed and one by one, Fili and Kili cut down their enemy. Every time another fell, it felt like they were taking a step towards victory but more enemies kept coming. As much as the brothers wanted to keep a weary eye upon one another, they knew they couldn't. It would be the death of them, surely. They just had to stay alert and keep their ears open.

The younger of the two dwarves was deadlocked in a battle with two runt orcs, trying his best to break away from their hold. Kili was just about to do so until he felt something hit him hard on the back of the head, causing him to yelp out in pain from the shock and hit the ground.

Fili had been so enthralled in his own fight that he hadn't even seen what was occuring with his brother. The dwarf had one sword between a wargs teeth and the other was slashing away at the near by orcs. That was until he heard his brothers wail. Immediately, the blond whipped around to see what was wrong and his eyes widened when he saw that Kili wasn't even to be found. "Kili!" He shouted and tried to move in his direction but the warg that had a hold on his sword pulled him back towards him. With a rough yank of his head, the warg pulled the sword from the dwarf's hand and tossed it aside before opening his large jaw and aiming straight for Fili's throat.

The elder dwarf was able to pierce his remaining sword through the beast's neck, causing him to miss his target. But not completely. The teeth found themselves deep within Fili's shoulder. Although the warg was dying, he didn't fall so easily. With a shake of his head, the warg shook Fili back and forth for a few moments, much like a dog would with a piece of meat. It seemed the warg forgot about the sword in its throat and as he shook his head, the sword continued to make a larger slice, clearly opening the wound more and more. With the wargs final breath, it finally tossed Fili aside and the dwarf hit the ground quite ungracefully. As his body hit the earth, his head connected with a rock and it quickly caused Fili to fall unconscious.

-  
Although Kili had been on the ground as his brother got attacked, he saw the whole thing. As soon as he saw the warg throw his brother aside like he nothing more than trash, the brunet got to his feet and tried to rush over to him, "Fili! FILI!" He shouted, hacking and slashing away at the enemy as he attempted to move closer. No matter how hard the younger dwarf tried, he just wasn't making any progess. More and more orcs got in his way and they just wouldn't stop. The more Kili pushed and shoved and fought, the more the orcs did. The enemy was able to push the dwarf so far back that he couldn't even see his brothers body anymore nor the area he was once fighting in. Kili was officially in this alone.

Yes, he was scared to death, but the brunet dwarf continued to fight, determined to get back to his brother. It was a long shot, but at least it was something to fight for. He knew that the whole point of the battle was to reclaim Erebor, but right now, he needed to look at a smaller picture. And that was his brother. Kili would never say it out loud, but he was fearing the worse for Fili and himself. Their side of the battlefield was so overrun that it would be impossible to fight out of it. He didn't even think they would be able to do it the rest of the company joined them. More and more orcs and wargs just kept appearing and the reality of situation was truly settling in.

_It's not over. Not yet. _Kili thought to himself as he quickly resheathed his sword and began to shoot at a pack of wargs and their riders that were working running towards him. He had successfully hit every target, feeling a sense of accomplishment in that feat. Kili was about to shoot off another but a sudden sharp pain shot up his leg and the dwarf dropped his arrow, almost afraid to look at what had happened. With a gulp, he finally looked down and gasped quietly when he saw an arrow jutting out of the back of his ankle. As bad as he wanted to scream and cry and throw a tantrum like he was a child again, he couldn't. Kili just went back to the battle, swiping up his arrow and stabbing a near by orc in the neck. He repeated the process with one more orc before finally shooting it off and struck down a warg.

The younger dwarf continued to fire his bow until he ran out of ammunition, which he didn't even know he was running low. With a huff, he switched out the weapon and went to work with his sword. Until that moment, he tried to stay stationary, no wanting to aggravate the arrow in his ankle but he knew that he couldn't do that while fighting with a sword. With a hard swallow, he began to move as swiftly as he could, going on the offense against the sea of orcs. Kili had to remind himself that he wasn't just fighting for himself, but for his brother and uncle. Although he was younger than them both, he was still given the duty to protect them, although it was never spoken. They were family; of course he would protect them.

Although it pained him greatly, Kili broke out into a run and proceeded to hack his way through the enemy line, wanting nothing more than to make some sort of breathing room for himself. The dwarf thought that he had succeeded in that task, clearing out the last orc in a rather secluded area, and nodded as a way of encouring himself. The success didn't last long. He heard more coming from the right of him and as soon as he turned, an arrow was soaring straight towards him and planted itself into his left shoulder. Without another thought, he pulled it out from his shoulder and tossed it aside, going back to work on the orcs that were running towards him.

Another arrow was sent in his direction and it grazed his right side, ripping away at his tunic and the skin that sat under it. Kili simply hissed from the pain but went right back into swinging his sword. The dwarf lifted his arms above his head to place a finishing blow on an orc but ending up dropping his sword when another arrow pierced him, this time in his chest, right above his heart. The dwarf chocolate hues shifted back and forth for a moment until he made the decision to rip the arrow from his chest and knotch into his own bow, shooting it back at one of the archers and killing the creature.

Kili's gaze quickly shifted to the ground and spotted the arrow that had grazed him earlier. With as much swiftness as he could muster, he picked up the ammunition and shot it off at another archer, taking them down as well. The brunet bent down to swipe up another arrow and was quickly met with yet another one of the orcs arrows puncturing him in the abdomen. Kili's jaw fell ajar from the strike and another arrow came flying at him, going straight through the meat of his upper right arm. His bow fell from his hand and the dwarf was left standing there, completely helpless. As another arrow successfully pierced his chest, Kili couldn't help but think.

_I failed. _He said.

_I failed them all. _ The dwarf told himself as he fell to his knees, his entire body feeling much heavier than it did moments ago. Three more arrows struck the poor dwarf, one in his left thigh and the other two in his chest, and Kili fell backwards from the weight of his own body. There he lay on the ground, blood steadily oozing from his wounds and pooling around him. The surrounding orcs quickly left their dying target and chose a different prey, which left Kili alone with his final thoughts.

-  
Sounds of horns awoke the unconscious Fili and he sprawled out on the ground, instantly regretting that action when he remembered the warg bite he had. While the blond was out, he didn't have any thoughts about the battle or his wounds or even his family. He was just...blank. And it was nice. But now that he was awake, he had to remember where he was and why. _To reclaim our rightful home. _Fili reminded himself as he slowly pushed himself up into a seated position. _To see Uncle take back his throne. _

Once Fili had sat up, he looked around for a few moments and eventually found one of his swords then reached out to grab it. It was painful, but worth it. No warrior should be without weapons in a battle like this. Noting that no orcs or wargs were around him, besides dead ones, he came to the conclusion that they thought that Fili had died. It was funny that they thought that someone from the Line of Durin would go down so easily. Sure, he was wounded but that wouldn't stop him. He would fight. He would help his uncle reclaim their home. Kili too.

It was in that moment when Fili noticed that his younger brother was no where to be found around him. His brows furrowed and, with the help of his sword, the dwarf got his feet, looking around for his brother. With haste, Fili pushed past the pain his shoulder was exuding and progressed further into the battlefield, his brows still furrowed. It wasn't like Kili to run so far off without him. It was a habit that Kili had gotten in when they were children, getting into a little squabbles with rogue goblins, and he was never able to break it. It worked for Fili and Kili though. They played off each other well in battle. Of course, the two could fight on their own but fighting side by side with someone you loved was always a bit easier.

"Kili!" The elder brother shouted, picking up his speed as he traveled through the battlefield. Majority of their side of the field was cleared, except for the bodies of course. It seemed to him that all the enemy had moved further in, towards the fighting men and elves. There were some stray orcs and wargs around, which Fili was able to skillfully take them down, all while searching for his brother. At one point, something familiar had caught the blond's eye and stopped moving to kneel down beside it. It was one of Kili's arrows. Fili could recognize it anywhere. There was no doubt in his mind that finding more arrows meant that Kili would be near.

Fili followed the trail as best as he could up until the arrows had ceased. From there, he had no idea where to go. His eyes shifted down to the ground and Fili looked around for something, _anything_, that would signify that his brother was around. There wasn't much, honestly. Just lots of bodies. "Kili! Can you hear me?!" The blond shouted again and sighed when there was no reply. Fili was trying to stay positive in this situation but how could he? Everything was so bleak. Men, eleves and dwarves were dying left and right. There was no way for him to know that his brother wasn't in that statistic unless he found him.

As he continued to move through the battlefield, he noticed there was a trail of red blood on the dirt, which was a good sign that Kili was around, but also very concerning. The only reason why Fili assumed that it was his brother was because orcs, characteristically, bled black. It also wasn't like his younger brother to stay in one spot while fighting if they weren't side by side. Deciding that this was the best option he had, the elder dwarf followed the blood. Just like Kili, it moved around quite a bit until a trail of dead orcs and wargs halted it. Narrowing his gaze, Fili stepped over the bodies and continued his trek.

His hues shifted back and forth as he hunted for the brunet, hoping that his brother would just pop out and smile that signature smile of his. Fili's eyes drifted over several bodies until they finally settled upon one that was riddled with arrows and blood. He had to take a double take to finally understand that it was, in fact, his younger brother. Immediately, Fili dropped his sword and ran over to Kili, dropping down beside him as soon as he reached the bloodied dwarf.

"K...Kili...?" The blond stammered, looking him over for a moment before settling upon his face. Blood had dripped from his mouth and down his chin, which was a sign that there was really no hope for his younger brother. Perhaps if Fili had found him as soon as the wound had happened...but not now. "Kili? Can-" He paused for a moment to swallow his emotions, "Can you hear me?" Fili noticed the small, widely spreaded apart, breaths that his brother was taking and knew that he was still alive. But he doubted it would be for long. "Please, brother. Open your eyes..." The blond pleaded as he brushed back the bloodied hair from Kili's face.

The gentle touch was enough to wake Kili, but barely. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around for a moment before settling upon his brother. He didn't speak. He just smiled softly, and quite sadly, at that. It broke Fili's heart. His poor brother was looked so helpless, so weak. It wasn't like him to look so...broken. Without really thinking about the pain it would cause Kili, the elder brother pulled Kili's torso up and had his head leaning against his chest. Immediately, the brunet spat out a pool of blood that had gathered in his mouth and he coughed quietly as he head rolled to the side.

The two were silent for quite a few moments until a pained breath came from Kili and he finally spoke, "I failed..."

Immediately, Fili's gaze hardened and he got the sudden urge to punch his brother, much like he would when they were kids. Kili always said such ridiculous things. "You did no such thing."

"I...I did." Kili said quietly while shifting his gaze to his brother, "I couldn't even...I couldn't even-" He tried to speak but a wave of pain surged through his body and he cut himself off, shaking his head, "I-I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for, Kili. You fought bravely."

"But...l-look at me..."

"Your wounds are not the sign of weakness. But that of a warrior." Fili told his brother, his voice quivering as he spoke, "You fought for something greater all of us. You fought for our home."

"We f...we fought, brother..."

Fili smiled, "Yes." He paused and sniffled quietly, "_We_ fought."

The heirs fell silent, unsure what to say. Fili didn't want to say goodbye to his brother but he knew that he should. He didn't to lose the opportunity. Right as Fili was about to open his mouth and speak, he stopped himself when he heard something approaching from behind. Right as the blond was turning around, the sound of bows shooting were heard and he felt multiple arrows pierce deeply into his back. Fili's eyes went wide and Kili noticed this. "Br...brother?" He asked, slowly moving his arm to grasp one of Fili's hands. "What...what i-is it?"

Blood slowly oozed from the elder brothers mouth and Kili knew what had happened. "Kili..." Fili began, his gaze shifting down to brunet as tears dripped down his cheeks, wanting to speak again. No matter how hard Fili tried, he just couldn't find his voice. Instead, he just gripped his brothers hand as tightly as he could and proceeded to take his last shallow breaths, his eyes closing for the final time.

As Kili felt his brothers hand loosen, his own tears slowly trickled down his dirty cheeks, knowing if brother was gone. Rather than trying to move, the dwarf just remained where he was, his hand still in his brothers and his eyes upturned towards the sky, wanting something beautiful and pure to be the last thing he saw.

And it was.

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave some nice reviews. :D**


End file.
